


Sleep

by Jezunya



Series: The Pepperony100 Challenge [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: #45 - Sleep, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pepper Potts is a saint, pepperony100 challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I should let you go back to sleep, shouldn’t I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

“Hello?” 

“I’m bored.” 

“Tony.” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you have any earthly idea what time it is?” 

A pause. “I should let you go back to sleep, shouldn’t I?” 

“Yes.” 

A sigh. “Good night, Miss Potts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://jezunya.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
